nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 81:Hectic VS Rosa
Welcome to SEASON 9 OF OMB! After that last season, it's time to finally start up again! And man, we got a good one to start off with! Hectic, the cyberhog who is corrupted by an evil spirit! and Rosa, the cyber knight badass of the dojo! Which of these 2 cyber-warriors will live? Which of these 2 cyber-warriors will die? LET'S FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The Dojo Time:8:00 PM Rosa was training in the dojo when Hectic walked in and also started to train. However, one of Rosa's stray blasts hit Hectic in the back of the head and messed up his punch. He instead hit the wall and made a hole in it. Rosa looked over and said "You'd better fix that before Nick gets back, he doesn't like anyone messing up the dojo EXCEPT for himself". Hectic turned to Rosa and punched her, knocking her back into a hallway. Then Hectic said "Why don't you fix it"? "You're the one who decided to hit me with an energy blast". Then Rosa jumped to her feet and said "It was an ACCIDENT"! "GET OVER IT"! Then Hectic said "And my punch was an accident too". Then Rosa got pissed and said "Okay then, it's time someone taught this smart-ass a lesson"! Then Hectic prepared to fight and said "You don't have room to talk, Ameza". Rosa clutched a metal rod and snapped it in half. "You just sealed your fate, dumb-ass". Then Hectic cracked his knuckles and said "I am not scared of you, experiment". OKAY, ENOUGH BURNS! IT'S TIME FOR A FUCKING INFERNO! Hectic punched Rosa in the face and then kicked her into the air before jumping up and spiking her back down into the ground. Rosa came back out of the ground and then stabbed Hectic, but the cyber blade couldn't pierce his tough skin. Then Hectic blasted Rosa with a blast of dark energy. Rosa looked hurt but she still looked pissed off. Rosa entered techno form and blasted Hectic through the dojo with a laser that cracked his skin a bit. Hectic looked mad as his eyes turned red. Hectic began shooting blasts of dark energy in a frenzy. Rosa pointed her cyber blade at the blasts and twirled it in a circle to deflect the blasts like a badass. Then Rosa shot another laser of techno energy that blasted Hectic into the ground. Hectic came back out and looked even more pissed off. Hectic entered his Dim Corruption form and said "I'll turn you to dust Ameza". Then Rosa got pissed and flew towards Hectic with a vengeful fury. Hectic flew towards Rosa too, aiming the God's Fist of Wrath! The 2 of them met as Rosa dodged the punch and then slashed Hectic across his chest and then she kicked him in the back, sending him into a house. Hectic came out looking the same, but his eyes were flickering yellow! Hectic entered his Corrupted form and said "You just pissed me off a but too much, bitch". Hectic punched Rosa in the face and then he kneed her in the chest, which knocked her into a factory. Rosa landed next to a large furnace. She got up and entered her Techno 2 form and said "This is where I draw the line Hectic". "You're gonna die for all this". Hectic punched her in the face and Rosa responded by punching Hectic in the face back. Then their fists began matching each other blow for blow. Until Hectic managed to get a hit on Rosa. Then he kicked her through the factory and said "You're done now Rosa". Then he blasted her with a laser. Rosa survived and threw a cyber blade that impaled Hectic's through his chest! Then Hectic reverted back to his normal form. Then Rosa kicked him the gut and uppecutted him out of the factory. Rosa walked over towards Hectic and said "Time to finish this". Rosa aimed a huge punch at Hectic, but Hectic caught her hand as his fur glowed white! "I am now a Celestial God". said Hectic as he broke Rosa's hand and kicked her back into the factory. Rosa stood up and used her cyberkinesis to repair her hand. Then she entered her Techno Knight form! "Let's see what this does against you". said Rosa as Hectic landed a few feet away from her and they prepared to fight again. Rosa slashed at Hectic with a techno blade, Hectic parried and then Rosa blocked his counter with another slash. They fought back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth... Until Hectic caught Rosa with a slash across the chest. Then Rosa stuck our her cyber blade as Hectic jumped at her! They impaled each other at the same time and both reverted back to their base form! Hectic pulled his blade out of Rosa and then he kicked her into the furnace! Then Hectic walked away as he fired a laser that made a piece of the ceiling fall on the furnace and caused it to explode! KO! Reasoning: This one was kinda close. But Hectic having more forms than Rosa is a key reason as to why he won. Rosa has 4 forms, including base. (Base, Techno, Techno 2, and Techno Knight) Hectic has 6 forms, including base. (Base, Highlight, Dim Corruption, Corruption, Enlightment, and Celestial God) Simply put, Hectic and Rosa are just about equal in their base forms. But here's the flow chart: Techno = Highlight Techno < Dim Corruption Techno 2 = Dim Corruption Techno 2 < Corruption Techno Knight = Corruption Techno Knight < Enlightment Techno Knight << Celestial God So yeah, Hectic had this one in the bag from the very start. Rosa had a slight experience advantage, but Hectic DESTROYED her in pure power. Hectic is nearly impossible to defeat for a normal-powered character as he is quite tough. But he CAN feel pain, Rosa just couldn't dish out ENOUGH pain to beat him. Rosa did land 1 hell of a haymaker with that brutal stab at the end though. But all Hectic needed to do was hang on. Hectic hung on and he slowly, but surely, melted Rosa down. The Winner Is: Hectic NEXT TIME What happens when 2 badass fight? Find out next time. Zak VS Ty!Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights